


(podfic of) Hush.

by anatsuno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, College, Dreams, F/M, Family, Intimacy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reading of Starbolin's story.</p><p>With Stiles home from college in the summer, Derek wakes in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Hush.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hush.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/597258) by [starbolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbolin/pseuds/starbolin). 



> Music credit: Silk, by Giselle (on a suggestion of the author <3)

Cover art by anatsuno

| 

### Streaming Audio

### Download

  * [5MB MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?9h3s1ttohq91jpi) | **Duration:** 10:23mn

  
---|---


End file.
